Libérez votre créativité
by Hermaline
Summary: Quand Jack O’Neill décide de séduire Samantha Carter, il n’hésite pas à exposer son génie


Titre : Libérez votre créativité

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail :

Genre : romance et humour

Saison : 9 ! Jack général et Sam colonel ! (« Pete » ? Qui c'est ça « Pete » ? « Kerry » ? Connais pas !)

Résumé : Quand Jack O'Neill décide de séduire Samantha Carter, il n'hésite pas à exposer son génie

Note : C'est un livre que ma mère m'a offert, libérez votre créativité, qui m'a inspirée cette fic lol, les questionnaires viennent bel et bien de là d'ailleurs. Mici à Satine et à Sandra pour leurs lectures attentives et à Sganzy pour son aide en matière de « conditions atmosphériques » lol!

_**Cette histoire est une ancienne fanfiction qui ne figurait pas encore dans mon profil.**_

**Libérez votre créativité**

**Chapitre 1**

**06h41 **

**L'artiste ensommeillé**

Il était tôt ce matin là lorsque le général O'Neill pénétra dans le mess. Apercevant son colonel assise seule à une table il partit la rejoindre.

- Salut Carter !

- Bonjour mon général, dit-elle en relevant le nez du livre qu'elle tenait dans une main.

- Vous lisez quoi ?

- Oh euh… un truc que m'a offert mon frère…

- _Libérez votre créativité_ ? dit Jack en penchant la tête.

- C'est pas ce que vous croyez… enfin je… C'est juste un livre destiné à ceux qui aimeraient faire quelque chose mais qui n'y arrivent pas, à cause du manque de temps et tout…

- Vraiment ?

Ses yeux bleus se fixèrent sur lui un temps.

- Non, soupira-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Vous voulez vous libérer Carter ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Non je… en fait, il s'agit de réveillez son artiste.

- Pardon ?

- Chacun a un artiste en lui et ce livre le révèle…

- Je comprends rien.

Sam sourit.

- Ce n'est pas grave mon général.

- Attendez, vous voulez dire que si je lis ce… ce truc, après je ferai de l'art ?

- Plutôt de l'écrit oui…

- C'est une blague ?

- Je ne sais pas, je le feuillette juste…

- Mais rien qu'en le lisant ça suffit ?

- Non il y a des exercices à faire, des questionnaires…

- Ah ouais ? Intéressant…

La jeune femme ne cacha pas sa surprise.

- Vraiment ?

- Ba ça permet de s'occuper tout en tentant de nous rendre plus intelligent non ?

- Et bien… Plus à l'écoute de soi aussi…

- Mouais…

Ils mangèrent en silence pendant que le général lançait de multiples coups d'œil à l'ouvrage.

Elle le remarqua.

- Vous êtes vraiment intéressé alors ?

- Pourquoi ? Ca vous étonne ?

- Un peu je dois l'avouer.

- Vous savez Carter, dans ma jeunesse, j'écrivais beaucoup ! Des textes, des poèmes…

- Et vous parliez de quoi ? s'exclama Sam, étonnée.

- De base ball.

Légèrement déçue, elle finit son café.

- Excusez-moi mais je dois aller me préparer pour la mission de reconnaissance sur P2X-365.

- Vous prenez le livre avec vous ?

- Non je… je vais le laisser à la base.

- Je peux vous le garder si vous voulez.

- Pardon ?

- Comme ça quand vous reviendrez, je vous le rendrai. En parfait état bien sûr.

Elle cligna des paupières.

- Vous… vous voulez le lire mon général ?

- Non je veux vous le garder. Je serais votre livre-sitter.

Il grimaça en comprenant que la blague n'était pas drôle.

- Bon et bien… je vous le laisse alors. Prenez soin de lui ! abdiqua la jeune femme dans l'incompréhension.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Carter ! Je lui donnerai son bain !

Une heure plus tard, le général O'Neill entra dans son bureau après un briefing qu'il avait réduit au possible avec SG4. Enfin tranquille, il ouvrit le livre de son colonel et plongea dans la table des matières avec un intérêt tout particulier.

Il fallait qu'il la séduise maintenant. Maintenant qu'ils pouvaient. Cette dérogation avait été si facile à avoir qu'il s'en était étonné voire… frustré. S'il l'avait su il aurait demandé avant. En même temps, poser cette condition pour qu'il accepte de prendre le contrôle de la base avait dû jouer.

Alors, maintenant qu'ils pouvaient il allait tenter sa chance avec celle qui faisait chavirer les cœurs de toute la base.

Il avait été pas mal doué pour faire craquer les filles, il y en avait toujours une flopé autour de lui durant ses études… enfin, ses rares études…

Pourquoi Samantha Carter ne tomberait pas également sous son charme ? Après tout, elle semblait assez ouverte à lui… Il fallait juste un peu d'encouragement…

Non ?

D'où l'intérêt tout particulier qu'il portait à ce livre. Il avait lu dans un magazine féminin que les femmes aimaient qu'on s'intéresse à elles et qu'on les comprenne. Fais ce qu'elle fait et c'est dans la poche s'était-il dit. Cependant cela c'était révélé beaucoup plus dur que prévu… Elle passait son temps en mission, hors, il n'en faisait plus. Ensuite, lorsqu'elle avait enfin du temps, c'était pour le passer dans son labo à « expériençionner » comme il disait et les sciences, ce n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé.

Mais lire, il savait ! Et avec un peu de volonté il arriverait bien à comprendre quelque chose dans cette histoire d'artiste et de libération…

Passant les explications il alla tout de suite à la page des questionnaires. Au premier abord abasourdi parce ce qu'il lisait, il se prit au jeu et sorti un crayon et une feuille. Il allait recopier les questions et lui glisser le papier dans le livre. En lisant ses réponses, elle verrait toute la beauté de son âme et tomberait dans ses bras.

Le tout c'était d'être honnête. Il devait être lui-même. Car ce qui touchait les femmes, c'était les hommes qui s'assumaient sans crainte de leurs réactions. Il l'avait lu aussi.

Allons, il fallait se lancer.

_Mon jouet favori pendant mon enfance était… _

Son jouet favori ? Son jouet favori ?! Mais qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien servir à son artiste son jouet favori ?

_Mon jouet favori pendant mon enfance était… _

Concentration. Qu'est ce que Carter aimerait qu'il mette ? Un télescope ? La panoplie du parfait chimiste ?

Que devait-il mettre ?

Des coups furent frappés à la porte et il releva la tête de son bouquin.

- Ouais ?

- Mon général, le docteur Felger vous attend pour la démonstration, rappela Walter.

- La démonstration ?

- Oui. Pour sa dernière invention.

- Youpi… murmura-t-il.

- Pardon mon général ?

- Rien. J'arrive.

Le soldat ne partit pas.

- Quoi ? demanda Jack.

- Il vous attend.

- Je sais, j'ai dit que j'arrivais.

Walter acquiesça sans bruit mais il doutait de la sincérité de son supérieur.

- Fichez le camp, ordonna alors ce dernier.

Le jeune homme courut presque vers la sortie.

Soupirant, O'Neill contempla le bouquin devant lui puis se décida à recopier les questions auxquelles il pensait répondre pendant cette fameuse démonstration.

**Chapitre 2**

**08h36**

**L'artiste largué**

Une fois sa feuille remplie, il sortit enfin de son bureau.

- Vous êtes en retard mon général.

Jack lança un regard noir à Walter.

- Et alors ? Je suis un homme occupé, moi !

Il prit le maximum de temps possible pour arriver jusqu'au labo de Felger et s'installa en face du scientifique.

- Je vous écoute.

Tout excité, le docteur sortit un petit objet qui ressemblait vaguement à un portable mais avec seulement trois touches.

- Voici la bête.

- C'est quoi ?

- Un téléphone Ori.

- Ils font des téléphones ?

- Non, mais nous oui.

- Alors pourquoi vous l'appelez le téléphone Ori si c'est pas à eux ?

- Parce qu'il va appeler les Ori.

Silence pesant.

- Pourquoi on les appellerait ?

- Et bien je ne sais pas moi, je suis un scientifique pas un militaire. Je crée, vous utilisez.

Jack soupira imperceptiblement et sortit la précieuse feuille et un crayon.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? reprit Felger.

- Je prends des notes.

- Pourquoi faire ?

Le coup d'œil du général réduit rapidement le docteur au silence qui se contenta finalement de l'observer.

O'Neill le regarda.

- Et bien continuez !

- Euh oui donc… euh… voilà comment ça marche…

_Mon jouet favori pendant mon enfance était…_

_Mon jouet favori pendant mon enfance était… _

_Mon jouet favori pendant mon enfance était… _

- Vous comprenez bien mon général ?

- Pardon ?

- Je vois que vous n'écrivez rien.

- J'attends un peu avant d'écrire.

- D'accord… Donc la puce se connecte avec…

_Mon jouet favori pendant mon enfance était… les jouets en général_

_Mon jeu favori pendant l'enfance était… le base ball_

_Le meilleur film que j'ai jamais vu enfant était… Mickey et le phoque_

_Je ne le fais pas beaucoup mais j'aime…_

- Je ne parle pas trop vite ? C'est bon ?

- Non non tout va bien.

_Je ne le fais pas beaucoup mais j'aime…_

- Alors je vais passer à la pratique.

A ces mots, Jack leva la tête conscient qu'il devait regarder.

Felger saisit le « téléphone Ori ».

- Attendez attendez vous n'allez pas réellement les appeler ?!

- Mais non mon général puisque j'ai dit que nous n'avions pas encore trouvé la fréquence.

- Ah ? Ah oui… J'ai du loupé ce passage alors…

_Je ne le fais pas beaucoup mais j'aime… comprendre_

- Donc, le bouton à gauche, sert à appeler la fréquence.

- Ce que vous n'avez pas encore trouvé ?

- C'est ça. Ensuite, le deuxième bouton à droite, sert à mettre fin à l'appel.

- A raccrocher quoi ?

- Euh oui si vous voulez mais c'est un peu rédu…

- Et le troisième il sert à quoi ? dit O'Neill en désignant le bouton du milieu.

- Oh ça, c'est un ocahou.

- Pardon ?

- Au cas où il faut rajouter une fonction, il y aura déjà le bouton.

- Ah…

- Maintenant je vais vous montrer les recherches que l'on devrait subventionner pour arriver à le faire fonctionner correctement…

Felger disparut sous la table pour en sortir plusieurs plans qu'il étala devant lui. Jack reprit son questionnaire.

_Si je pouvais me décontracter un petit peu je me permettrais bien… de dormir_

_Si ce n'était pas trop tard je... retournerai me coucher_

_Mon instrument de musique favori est… le silence_

- Et comme la puce ne supporte pas les fréquences interplanétaires, il faudrait trouver comment inclure la…

- Attendez attendez ! Vous êtes en train de me dire que l'on pourra les contacter que lorsqu'ils seront sur Terre ?

- Euh… oui.

Jack se cogna le front contre la table.

_La quantité d'argent dépensée chaque mois pour me divertir est de… moins 3000$_

_Si je n'étais pas si avare avec mon artiste je lui achèterais… des boules quès _

- Et on installerait alors le connecteur nécessaire à la…

- Bon excusez-moi mais je dois vraiment partir là ! Vous me tenez au courant ! cria le général en partant dans le couloir.

**Chapitre 3**

**09h12**

**L'artiste sur-occupé **

_Prendre du temps pour moi-même c'est… m'isoler de ces dingues_

_J'ai bien peur que je ne commence à rêver… ?_

_J'adore en secret lire… ses rapports_

_Si j'avais eu une enfance parfaite je serais devenu… intelligent_

Un bruit de porte qui grince le fit se redresser et il entendit quelqu'un s'installer pas très loin de lui.

_Si cela n'avait pas paru si fou j'aurais écrit ou fait… mes mémoires même si je devrai tuer tout le monde_

_Mes parents pensent que les artistes sont… des dingues (donc j'en suis un)_

_Mon Dieu pense que les artistes sont… ?_

_Ce que je ressens d'étranger à propos de cette reconquête c'est… que je ne comprends pas la question_

_Apprendre à avoir confiance en mois c'est probablement… déjà fait_

_Ma façon favorite de m'habiller est… de ne pas m'habiller_

Il se releva, tira la chasse d'eau et partit avant que la personne ne le surprenne.

- Mon général !

Jack se retourna et sourit excessivement.

- Walter !

- Mon général.

- Walter.

Le soldat fouilla dans le dossier qu'il tenait à la main.

- C'est pour vous dire que le briefing avec SG2 a été avancé.

- Quoi ?!

- Il commence dans un quart d'heure.

- Mais ce n'est pas à moi de prendre ce genre de décision ?!

- Si mais j'ai pensé que…

- Que quoi ?!

- … Que vous préféreriez vous libérer pour l'arrivée du nouveau.

- Le nouveau ?

- Oui, le professeur Roberdson.

- Et qu'est ce qu'il fait celui là ?

- Il est spécialiste en mouvement des neutrons sur les corps stellaires dans le…

- Et vous pensiez que ça m'intéresserait ?! coupa-t-il.

- Et bien euh… oui…

- Vous voulez un bon conseil Walter ? Arrêtez de penser.

Et O'Neill reprit son chemin.

- Où allez-vous mon général ? le rappela le militaire.

- Dans mon bureau !

- Mais et votre brie…

- Il commence dans un quart d'heure vous l'avez dit vous-même !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à SG2 qui était déjà prête.

Tant pis, ils attendraient encore cinq minutes.

_Les personnes qui ont de l'argent sont… riches_

_L'argent rend les gens… riches_

_J'aurais plus d'argent si… j'en gagnais plus_

_Mon père pensait que l'argent était… lourd_

_Ma mère a toujours pensé que l'argent serait… un problème_

_Dans ma famille l'argent provoquait… des problèmes_

_L'argent équivaut à… de l'argent_

_Si j'avais de l'argent je… le dépenserai_

_Si je pouvais me le permettre je…m'achèterai ce que je ne peux pas me permettre _

_Si j'avais un peu d'argent je… le donnerais à l'auteur de ce livre puisque c'est ce qu'il veut_

_Je crains que si j'avais de l'argent je… ferais des bêtises, du moins, encore plus que j'en fais déjà_

_L'argent c'est… brillant_

_L'argent engendre… l'argent_

_Avoir de l'argent ce n'est pas… mauvais_

_Pour avoir plus d'argent j'aurais besoin de… travailler ou voler_

_Quand j'ai de l'argent j'ai l'habitude de… le dépenser_

_Je pense que l'argent… pèse dans ma poche_

_Si je n'étais pas si facile je… n'y arriverai pas (oui mais à quoi ? telle est la question)_

_Les gens pensent que l'argent… c'est cher_

_Etre fauché signifie… ne pas être riche_

Satisfait, il prit la feuille avec lui, au cas où, et rejoignit l'équipe pour le briefing.

- Repos. Alors docteur Lee, j'espère que vous nous avez concocté un discours bref et résumateur ?

Les regards surpris convergèrent vers lui.

- Quoi ? Ca existe pas comme mot c'est ça ?

- Oui mon général, murmura un lieutenant.

- Et alors ? Je dis ce que je veux non ?

Le silence lui répondit et il fit signe à Lee de commencer. Le scientifique ouvrit le dossier devant lui.

- P3X-389 est une planète aux conditions atmosphériques particulièrement intéressantes car son atmosphère justement n'est pas une uniforme. En effet, d'après les relevés du MALP, certaines régions sont irrespirables alors que d'autres non. Il semblerait que se doit dû aux…

C'est à partir de là que Jack décrocha. Discrètement il décala la copie du dossier de Lee et prit une attitude désinvolte tout en abaissant son crayon vers la suite du questionnaire.

_Enfant, je n'ai pas eu la chance de… partir dans les étoiles (je me suis rattrapé depuis)_

_Enfant, j'ai manqué de… bon sens, parfois_

_Enfant, j'aurais pu utiliser… mon cerveau quand j'en avais encore un_

_Enfant, j'ai rêvé d'être… joueur de base ball_

_Enfant, je voulais un… *bip* plus gros (mon vœu a été exaucé je précise)_

_Dans ma maison, nous n'avons jamais eu assez de… filles_

_Enfant, j'avais besoin de plus… de filles_

_Je suis désolé de ne plus jamais voir… Janet me piquer les fesses avec un sourire cruel_

_Pendant des années, j'ai raté et me suis posé des questions sur… _

- … Forcément c'est assez risqué mais si vous prenez des tenues de protection plus épaisse votre peau ne devrait subir aucun dommage.

Le général O'Neill releva subitement la tête.

- Pardon ?

- Oui les… les tenues de protection devront avoir au moins deux centimètres de plus en épaisseur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais mon général je… je viens de le dire.

- Ah oui… Continuez alors !

- Ensuite, il vous suffira de prélever un échantillon en faisant bien attention à ne pas percer le…

_Pendant des années, j'ai raté et me suis posé des questions sur… ma capacité à supporter les scientifiques_

_Je m'en veux énormément d'avoir perdu… du temps_

- Alors nous avons votre feu vert mon général ?

- De quoi ?

- Pour la mission.

- Ah euh…

O'Neill farfouilla dans son dossier pour trouver quelques renseignements utiles afin de savoir s'ils pouvaient vraiment partir. Sécurité et tout… c'était à lui de trancher. Il jeta un coup d'œil perdu aux feuilles portant des inscriptions mathématiques incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels.

- Je vais voir ça, après tout, la mission est pour demain non ?

- Oui mais…

- Je dois revérifier certaines choses, je ne veux pas prendre le moindre risque pour vos chères petites vies alors je relis tout ça, au calme et je vous avertis dès que j'ai fini.

- Mais… répéta Lee.

- Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ma décision ? dit Jack avec son ton le plus sec possible.

- Si, bien sûr, mon général.

Et comme ce dernier ne parlait plus, SG2 sortit de la salle pendant qu'il soupirait en regrettant de ne pas avoir écouté assez. Ne pouvant se permettre de prendre du retard sur les autres briefings, il devait impérativement lire ce dossier pendant sa pause de midi… Adieu questionnaire indispensable à son futur avec Samantha Carter.

**Chapitre 4**

**11h24**

**L'artiste énervé **

_J'ai un ami fidèle qui est… casse pieds_

_Une chose que j'aime dans ma ville c'est… ne pas y être_

- 26. 27. 28. 29. 30…

Le sergent tourna la tête vers l'autre occupant de la petite pièce.

- … 31. 32. 33. 24. 12. 93350.

_Je pense que j'ai de jolis… _

- Mon général ?

- Moui ?

- Excusez-moi mais je ne vous sens pas très attentif.

Jack lui lança un coup d'œil fixe.

- Je vous ai demandé de me sentir ?

- Non mais…

- Continuez alors. Je vous écoute.

- 34. 35. 36…

_Je pense que j'ai de jolis… _

_Je pense que j'ai de jolis… _

_Je pense que j'ai de jolis… _

- … 56. 57. 58… Mon général, vous êtes sûr que c'est à moi de faire ça ?

Fâché de se voir interrompu en pleine réflexion, Jack s'énerva.

- Ecoutez, vous les voulez ces bières ?

- Et bien…

- Vous voulez organiser une fête non ? Alors il faut compter les packs de bières qu'il nous reste !

_Je pense que j'ai de jolis… _

_Je pense que j'ai de jolis… _

- Mais un autre ne pourrait-il pas…

_Je pense que j'ai de jolis… crochets du droit_

- Non sergent, répondit une voix excédée tentant de se maîtriser.

_Je prends le plus vif intérêt en… ne faisant rien_

_Je crois que je m'améliore en… rien, je suis parfait_

_Mon artiste a commencé à prêter plus d'attention à… lui-même, s'il existe bien_

- … 87 mon général !

- Bien, allez dire ça au cuisinier.

- A vos ordres.

Jack laissa passer le jeune homme devant lui puis se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle où il devait attendre le retour de SG7.

D'ores et déjà sûr du retard habituel de l'équipe, il s'installa derrière un ordinateur, piquant la chaise d'un officier qui resta alors debout à côté de lui.

_Prendre soin de moi c'est… déjà pas mal_

_Je me sens plus… patient_

_Probablement ma créativité s'est… égarée en chemin, enfuie en courant, noyée dans un lac d'Abydos, jetée dans un vortex sans destination, décidée à me foutre la paix, au choix _

ACTIVATION NON PROGRAMMEE DE LA PORTE DES ETOILES

Il regarda sa montre et se tourna vers le militaire près de lui.

- Pile à l'heure ! Il va pleuvoir !

- En fait, il pleut déjà mon général…

- Ah oui ? Comment voulez vous que je le sache, il n'y a pas de fenêtre ici…

- Cela vous manque mon général ? demanda le soldat avec un ton compatissant et bouleversant de douceur.

Apercevant SG7 en parfait état, il préféra fuir et éviter une discussion avec un psy en puissance.

De retour dans son bureau, il téléphona à diverses personnes qu'il devait joindre, lut quelques rapports de mission et accueillit chaleureusement – enfin d'après lui – le professeur Roberdson. Il reprenait tout juste les questions quand il découvrit stupéfait SG8 dans la salle de briefing.

Mince, il avait oublié la réunion de 12h00.

Il pouvait dire adieu au déjeuner long et agréable. Un sandwich s'imposait encore une fois.

**Chapitre 5**

**13h57**

**L'artiste révélé**

Il ne lui restait plus qu'un paragraphe. Il était fatigué, épuisé et à force de répondre à ses questions idiotes, il commençait à douter de l'efficacité d'une telle entreprise. Bien qu'honnête, Jack avait du mal à croire que Sam le trouverait plus attirant en découvrant son film préféré étant enfant.

Décidé néanmoins à allez jusqu'au bout – car il n'avait pas de plan B pour la séduire hormis celui de faire ce qu'elle faisait – il lit les interrogations suivantes et comprit aussitôt que celles-ci étaient plus intelligentes que les précédentes.

- Allez courage mon vieux. Tu vas y arriver.

Une ombre se dessina devant lui et il surprit Walter en train de l'observer derrière la vitre. Se voyant découvert, le sergent s'empressa de disparaître.

Et voilà, maintenant qu'on l'avait vu se parler à lui-même, il allait encore plus être pris pour un fou…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, après moult combats neuronaux et questions existentielles (« Je réponds quoi ? » « Je dis la vérité ? » « Qu'est ce qu'elle va penser ? »), Jack, satisfait, plia le papier et le glissa dans le livre avant de se lever pour aller le mettre dans le labo de son colonel.

Samantha Carter rentra deux bonnes heures plus tard dans le dit labo, après une visite à l'infirmerie et un débriefing court durant lequel Daniel, frustré, n'avait pas pu placer un mot sur les magnifiques bas reliefs du temple trouvé à deux kilomètres de la Porte des Etoiles. Heureuse de retrouver son chez soi, elle aperçut le livre sur son bureau. Le général avait bien fait son travail, l'ouvrage semblait avoir eu tous les soins nécessaires.

La jeune femme remit ses expériences en cours à plus tard et feuilleta le livre, son plaisir s'était accru en prenant conscience que Jack avait du faire la même chose aujourd'hui. Peut-être avait il lu lui aussi ce passage, peut-être avait il lui aussi toucher cette page…

Ce qu'elle aurait aimé être ce livre soudainement…

Furieuse de s'être laissée distraite par des pensées déprimantes, elle s'apprêtait à fermer rageusement le bouquin quand quelque chose tomba par terre. Reconnaissant aussitôt l'écriture de son général, elle l'ouvrit et commença à lire…

Après de nombreux sourires, rires et secouages de tête parfaitement idiots, elle parvint au dernier questionnaire, qui la laissa sans voix.

_Le plus grand manque dans ma vie c'est… vous_

_La plus grande joie dans ma vie c'est… vous_

_Ce qui me prend le plus de temps c'est… de vous avouer mes sentiments_

_Je me sens coupable d'être… celui qui vous a fait souffrir_

_Je me préoccupe pour… vous_

_Si mes rêves se réalisent ma famille va… s'agrandir (si vous le voulez bien)_

_Si je me laisse aller aux sentiments je suis en colère contre… moi-même pour la dérogation que je n'ai pas pris soin de demander avant_

_Une des raisons pour laquelle je me sens triste parfois c'est que… vous n'êtes pas là_

_Je me sabote, ainsi les gens vont… je vous aime (je n'ai pas compris la question)_

Hésitant entre pleurer et éclater de rire, elle se leva subitement de sa chaise et engagea un sprint détonnant.

On frappa brusquement à la porte.

- Moui ?

- Excusez-moi mon général mais… commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre.

Son cœur bondit et il se redressa vivement dans son fauteuil pendant que Samantha Carter s'avançait jusqu'au bord de son bureau.

- Un problème Carter ?

- Non… enfin… si… enfin… peut-être… je… je ne sais pas… bégaya la jeune femme prit d'un élan de panique incontrôlé en se retrouvant face à lui.

Avait-elle imaginé tout ça ? Etait-ce un autre qui avait répondu à ces questions ?

Mais elle le vit soudainement se figer alors qu'il découvrait le papier qu'il avait baladé toute la journée dans sa main fine.

- J'ai trouvé ça alors… je… je me suis dit que… que vous voudriez… le récupérer.

Et elle tendit la feuille vers lui.

Jack la fixa.

- Vous voulez me rendre le… ? Mais non, gardez-le, je l'ai fait pour vous.

- Vraiment ?

- J'ai essayé de libérer ma créativité…. Réveiller mon artiste… Tout ça quoi…

- Ah… Ah oui ? Et vous êtes satisfait ?

- Ba… pas tout à fait non. Je crois que la littérature c'est pas mon truc.

- Ah… Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi votre truc alors ?

- Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ?

Elle hocha lentement la tête tout en écarquillant les yeux en le voyant se lever de son fauteuil et contourner le bureau pour venir près d'elle.

Voire, contre elle.

Doucement, il souleva son menton et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres sucrées.

Elle rougit alors qu'il la relâchait.

- Je crois que mon truc c'est l'expression corporelle.

- Ah… Ah oui ?

Il sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau mais en prolongeant un peu plus l'échange.

Un sourire béat glissa sur le visage de la jeune femme qui soupira d'aise sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que je suis plus doué dans ce domaine ? demanda-t-il en passant une main discrète sur ses hanches.

- Oh… Oh si… sans doute.

**Fin**

.


End file.
